The present invention relates to the field of recycling. In particular, the invention relates to a recycling system and carrying apparatus to allow individuals to carry recycling containers and the like.
Over the years, recycling has become a very important function in the battle against pollution. At the heart of recycling programs is the dependency on individuals to separate recyclable items from non-recyclable items so that those items are not disposed of in a garbage dump. As a result, the recyclable items are sent to a recycling facility for processing into new recyclable items, such as water bottles.
In an effort to promote recycling, cities and their waste disposal counterparts are providing recycling bins or containers to residents. These bins are provided to encourage the residents to separate the recyclable items from the non-recyclable items. The recyclable items are placed in the recycling bins so that the waste disposal company knows that the items in the bin are to be processed in a recycling facility instead of a garbage dump.
Unfortunately, these recycling bins can become quite heavy and hard to move due to the fact that the bins must be carried. As a result, individuals may not fully utilize the recycling bins due to the weight or not use the bins at all. Further, those residents willing to lift the heavy bins subject themselves to injury due to the awkward carrying position and the weight of the bins.